Revision
by TracyT
Summary: Revision of the cabin scene from 2010


Revision

Revision

By Tracy

Summary: What is the cabin scene in 2010 had ended a little differently?

Category: Romance

Season: Three?

Pairing: Sam/Jack

Rating: R

Feedback: Yes, Please to 

Archive: Please

Author's note: It just seems to me there was a lot of very definite romantic subtext in this scene. If I hadn't known better, I would have sworn J and S had been lovers prior to the Aschen.

SJSJSJSJSJSJ

"Just out of curiosity, say we do this: What happens to everything that's happened the past ten years?"

"It won't happen."

Jack looked at her consideringly. "So we don't go to P4C 970; we don't meet the Aschen, then…What?"

"I don't know." She had some very definite hopes for a revised future, but this wasn't the place to share them.

Well, let me tell you something, Carter, you want to erase your mistakes, that's your business. My conscience is clear. I warned everybody, I threw up the red flag and everyone—including you, I might add—shut me down."

"I'm asking you to put that behind us—"

"You're not happy with the way things turned out, I'm sorry to hear that. Personally, I like things the way they are." She looked up at him quickly. She knew he was lashing out, trying to hurt her the way he'd been hurt. He continued. "No more saving the world, just a nice pond with no pesky fish in it, and the single most pressing issue in my life is whether or not to get a dog." He was silent for a moment.

"There's a lot of pros and cons to consider…"

"Jack-I'm talking about the future of the human race."

"So was I."

She gathered her determination. "We're doing this."

"Let me know how it turns out."

God, he was frustrating, but she made one last try. "Our chances are a lot better with you than without you."

Something flashed in his eyes. "Let me ask you something: What does your dearly beloved ambassador say about all this?"

She looked away for a moment. She would have given anything not to admit it, but said: "I haven't had a chance to tell him."

She got a brief look at his reaction before he said with finality. "Maybe he can help you."

She wanted to hit him. She really did, but she knew this was it. He was shutting her out again, shutting her out completely. He was really not going to help them. Cocking her head in frustration, she muttered, "Yeah." She had to get out of there. Had to go now.

She made it about ten steps before he grabbed her arm and turned her back to him. She hadn't even heard him coming up behind her. He cupped her face in his hands, breathed "Sam," into her mouth, and then he was crushing her to him, his lips devouring her.

She struggled for a moment before giving in to the inevitable. She wrapped her arms around him, parting her lips to allow him access to her mouth, moaning at the sensation of the taste, the feel of him. God, her first sight of him had been like a punch in the gut. He'd looked so good, sort of wild and untamed. Her body had reacted immediately, although she'd tried to squelch those feelings. This had never been a problem between them. The physical part of their relationship was always good, always strong, like a force of nature.

He broke away from her lips, and began an assault on her throat, using his lips, teeth and tongue to bite and stroke her. She moaned his name, running her fingers through his hair. She vaguely wondered how she was going to explain whisker burn on her neck later, but all thought fled when his hand burrowed under her shirt, skimmed over her ribs, and found her breast through her bra. He wasn't being gentle, not by any means, but she didn't care. Her head fell back and her knees buckled, but he had one arm tightly around her, supporting her.

She found her own hands under his shirt, stroking his back, letting him do whatever he wanted, acutely aware of his very definite arousal pressing against her.

He had turned them and was backing slowly toward the cabin. She realized his intention, and resisted for moment, before he cupped her jaw with one hand, put his thumb to her lower lip, and parted her lips before crushing his mouth to hers. She moaned and returned his kiss. He could have pulled them both to the ground right here and made love to her, and she would have welcomed it, but he continued to draw her toward the cabin.

She realized she wanted nothing on this planet right now, nothing in the universe, in her life, more than she wanted to go into that cabin with him, sink down on the old brass bed she'd seen through the window, and make love with him for the rest of the day. She suddenly had a very vivid mental picture of them together in that bed, the feel of the sheets against her skin, his body between her legs, his lips between her breasts, those whiskers chafing her skin, and she shivered.

If this was sin, she'd gladly pay the cost, would gladly endure any purgatory to have him again, to have his body joined with hers, to feel him inside her again.

But this was not just her sin. She wasn't just hurting herself. Joe deserved better than this.

She broke away from him with a great effort, and stumbled a few steps away, wrapping her arms around herself. Jack immediately followed, putting a hand on her arm.

"Sam?"

"I…I can't do this. It's not fair to Joe. I won't do this to him."

He looked at her for a moment, then said quietly. "You did it to me once…with him."

She huffed out a laugh that held absolutely no humor to it. "That was a little different. You made it very clear you wanted nothing to do with me, made it very clear you didn't want me anymore." Remembered hurt was clear in her voice.

He hauled her back against him. "Does this feel to you like I don't want you?"

Helplessly her head fell back against him, and he turned his face into her neck, causing her to shiver.

"You shut me out. I tried to talk to you, but you wouldn't listen." Her voice broke on the words. She had been so devastated by Jack's rejection, his refusal to even see her. Joe had been a shoulder to cry on, someone who listened and held her when she cried.

Jack gripped her a little tighter for a moment, before admitting quietly, "I was angry and, yeah, I was hurt that no one would listen to me about the Aschen. Especially you."

She turned in his arms and cupped his face. "I'm sorry. I was wrong."

He nodded, and then broke away from her, walking a few steps away, running a hand over his face. She followed, but didn't touch him this time.

"Will you at least think about it?"

He sighed heavily and looked to the sky. She thought he wasn't going to answer, then he said quietly, "I'll think about it."

She nodded, but made herself walk away, not trusting herself to touch him again.

Jack watched her go, and knew he was going to do it, would help them. One thought kept running through his mind. If they did this and it worked, Sam had said none of this would happen. No Aschen, no Joe. He would have her back and this time, nothing would take her from him. He would fill her with babies if that's what she wanted, if it would make her smile again. He turned toward the house, running a hand over his chin. He had just enough time to clean up before meeting them. As he pulled the cabin door open, he realized he was feeling something he hadn't felt in a very long time. Hope. Hope for the future, for their future.

Fin


End file.
